


His Last Goodbye

by MarvelousAndProud



Series: Sherlock Letters [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: After the Wedding, Feels, John and Mary are married, Sherlock Loves John, letter to john, sherlock is in pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-12
Updated: 2015-03-12
Packaged: 2018-03-17 12:25:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3529379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelousAndProud/pseuds/MarvelousAndProud
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a letter from sherlock that he left for john after the wedding. He slipped it in with the sheet music. Sherlock finally confessing his feelings for john.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Last Goodbye

Dear John

As your friend I should be congratulating you on your wedding day and should be wishing you a long and happy life with Mary. However; seeing as I am the most unpleasant, rude, ignorant and all around obnoxious asshole that anyone could possibly have the misfortune to meet, let alone call friend, I find that I cannot. I have always said that I didn't believe in love. It was a silly and unknown concept to me. However, when I heard you and Mary exchange “I do’s” my heart ached, John my heart is nothing more than an internal organ with the purpose of keeping me alive and it hurt. It felt like my heart was being torn from my chest at the sound of you being forever out of my arms. Every bone in my body screamed at me to wretch you out of Mary’s arms and kiss you myself.

John I told you that you are the bravest and kindest and wisest human being I have ever had the good fortune of knowing. I told you that I am a ridiculous man, redeemed only by the warmth and consistency of your friendship. You have saved me John Hamish Watson, over and over you have made me a better man. Sadly there was one part of my speech that was a lie. I promised that I had a lifetime to prove to you that I would never let you down. It pains greatly to have to go back on my word. I never thought that someone like me would ever fall in love. I am different and I always will be. Did I ever foresee myself falling in love? No. Did i see myself falling for my best friend? Definitely not. Life is cruel to make me realize the strength of my feelings for you at the exact moment that your life was promised to someone else. When the ceremony was complete my heart dropped. By the time you read this I will be gone. I can’t bare to watch you be in love with another person. I am selfish like that, but i won’t get in the way of you and Mary. Seeing you two together has caused me more pain than I have ever or will ever experience. Please don’t look for me John, you won’t be able to find me anyways. I’m sorry to disappear from your life again, I know it wasn't easy for you the first time. Please for me, move on with your life, because John this time it isn't all a magic trick.

With deepest love and sentiment,  
Sherlock Holmes

**Author's Note:**

> Hey if you like the letter style fic like this and the others of this series let me know! Im looking for promths to write more. This one was Love Letter


End file.
